Talk:Star Trek tributes
Most wanted This page has been added to the list of most wanted pages, but there is only one legitimate request for it. See . --Bp 22:26, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :We should take it off the main page while it is a red link. Jaz talk | novels 22:37, 29 March 2006 (UTC) ::Well, now I've written something. It's not much. --Bp 22:40, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Some suggestions A few things to add: * There's a band or two that are named after or modeled upon Star Trek. Googling it will probably produce a lot. * I know at least one United States postage stamp was a tribute to Trek. * Would something like How William Shatner Changed the World count as a tribute? It was essentially one big look at how Trek ("Shatner") affected the real world. * Perhaps verification sources for some of the things we have listed (I realize they were probably added from memory, but if possible backup info would be nice). Thanks to Aholland for helping jump-start the page. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:42, 15 April 2006 (UTC) :Richard Branson wants to call a sub-orbital vehicle for space tourists 'V.S.S. Enterprise'. I am not sure if the Virgin Galactic project will go ahead, but it is worth a mention.--Indefatigable 01:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Moved from Vfd The goal of the page unlike Star Trek parodies is unclear. What constitutes a tribute and why is Memory Alpha considered one? I'm not blaming the creator of the page since it was a red link for a long time, but I don't know what to do with it. Weyoun 19:13, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. It clearly needs some expansion, but seems a reasonable topic for a meta-universe article. Perhaps the addition of some guidance at the beginning of it to explain its purpose (e.g., "This article is to list instances of significant recognitions of Star Trek's contributions to art, culture, and science"). (But Memory Alpha ain't one of them, I suspect!) Aholland 19:35, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :::I just now added some content that I think shows how the article can grow. I still kept the "deletion" note as well as the "incomplete" note, though. Aholland 21:34, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *'Keep', Aholland is right. If you find the goal of the page unclear make it clear, this is a Wika. --TOSrules 20:03, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' per Aholland. Jaz talk 21:35, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. I apologize for putting the red link on our main page and forgetting to follow through - originally, there was a page about a band (forgot the name), and when that page was deleted, it was suggested that we have a page about tributes to Star Trek instead. Perhaps there's a better descriptor than "tributes", one that would allow us to include tips of the hat as well, but I don't think we could hope to cover, say, every reference to Star Trek. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:34, 15 April 2006 (UTC) *Uh, yeah... keep. --From Andoria with Love 15:40, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Move from Star Trek parodies and pop culture references This article isn't very long, but the parody and pop culture references page is humongous. And much of what is there should probably be counted as tribute rather than parody. If someone doesn't object, I will move what I think should be moved. :Agreed, and this suggestion has been brought up before, it's just that no one has taken the time or put in the energy to do it yet. --From Andoria with Love 05:44, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Then it is decided. If nobody disagrees, I will move the content on the 17th, no hour specified. Sorry I didn't sign my previous comment btw.– Wolf of Thor 20:28, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Holy F***ing crap I'm going senile! I had totally forgotten and only saw it now because i had it on my monitoring list. I'll get to it right now!Wolf of Thor 17:31, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Okay,Ive moved what I thought should be moved, except for those from the television page, since it is gigantic. Unless another senility-attack strikes me, I should be able to do it, unless I am busy which I believe I am.-Wolf of Thor 18:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Added some tributes. First of all, I'm surprised there was no mention of Vulcan, Alberta, Canada in the article. I added that, but it probably should be expanded. As well, I added the mention of the 1701D weapons locker hatch in Battlestar Galactica. Do with it as you please, I just felt as though it should've been added. TimberWolf 03:32, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Klingons in the White House I want to know if I should add the speech that one Senator gave about how the Bush administration calls themselves Vulcans but unlike "real" Vulcans are illogical and actually there are "Klingons in the White House". Truly, one of the-well, worst-speeches in Congress's history. But I can't recall the congressman's name...help? -- 14:49, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind personally, though I think that is not so much a 'tribute' as drawing a metaphor. If others want to include it, that's OK with me.--31dot 14:59, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::We've got the info at the bottom of the Klingon article under "Popular culture". I don't think it really qualifies as either a tribute or parody.– Cleanse 01:26, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Games I think all the game info on this page should be moved to a new page - Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (games). There's certainly enough to justify a page, and they're more like our lists of "parodies and pop culture references" than "tributes". This page seems more for Star Trek refs that aren't some form of pop culture/media. To that end, I think that only the "Smithsonian", "NASA" and "Culture" sections belong here. The rest would seem to fall under their respective pages in Star Trek parodies and pop culture references. – Cleanse 00:01, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : This whole thing is an incredible mess. It looks horrible, and is almost embarrassing. The entire process needs to be rethought, reorganized, but first we need to better guidelines as to what does and doesn't qualify. --Alan 00:19, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::I would like to thank you two for supporting me in my great crusade. I have previously suggested that we make an Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (comics) as I believe that many comics and webcomics have parodied or given tributes to Star trek over the years. Wolf of Thor 01:52, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Not "tributes"? Well Cleanse is right, this (the following) stuff should be removed. Alan is right, whole thing needs re-thought. Bp is right, no one cares to do that because it is a freaking giant mess. Anyway, removing this stuff is an imporvement to this page. Act locally, think globally. --bp 12:35, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Games ''StarCraft'' Several references are made to Star Trek in Blizzard's 1998 computer game : * The commander of the Protoss Arbiter occasionally says, "Duras!" and "Gowron!" * When clicked on repeatedly, the pilot of the Protoss Corsair says, "Zefram Cochrane... is that you? What did you do to your hair?" * When the commander of the Terran Battlecruiser is given an order, he sometimes says, "Make it happen." or when clicked on, "Hailing frequencies open." When clicked on repeatedly, he says "Shields up, weapons online! Not equipped with shields? Well then, buckle up!" He also says, "Number Two, I have to take a Number One." * The commander of the Terran Science Vessel says, "Ship... out of danger?" * The Medic unit (in the Brood War expansion) says, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency". When clicked on repeatedly, she also says, "He's dead, Jim". ''StarCraft II'' The upcoming sequel to StarCraft, while still only in development stages, already has one possible Star Trek reference. *In the profile for the AH/G-24 Banshee air-to-ground attack ship, it states that it was designed and build by Procyon industries, a possible reference to the Battle of Procyon V from Star Trek: Enterprise. ''World of Warcraft'' In addition, Blizzard's 2004 computer game also contains several references. In late 2007, William Shatner, Mr. T, Verne Troyer did commercials for the game, with Shatner's theme being how he is an elite Tauren shaman. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/downloads/movies.html#wowcommercials World of Warcraft World of Warcraft has numerous references to Star Trek, of which the most notable ones are: * In Gadgetzan, the chief engineer is named Jhordy Lapforge, honoring the TNG chief engineer Geordi La Forge. * In Booty Bay, there is a goblin named Scooty who operates the "Transporter 3000". Completing the quest and using the transporter takes you to Gnomeregan, where a goblin named Sprok waits on the other side, with his faction labeled as Away Team. * In Exodar, there is a group of draenei that walks around checking out the holograms, named Audrid, Curzon, Emony, Tobin and Torias. They were all hosts of the Dax symbiont in Deep Space Nine. * In Area 52 in Netherstorm there is a character named Chief Engineer Trep. He wears a blue shirt similar to his TV counterpart, Chief Engineer Charles "Trip" Tucker. * In Orgrimmar the NPC Engineer's name is Nogg, a Deep Space Nine reference. * In Stormwind in the Old Town district, there is a Human named Lenny "Fingers" McCoy, a reference to Leonard "Bones" McCoy from The Original Series. There is also a female named Sloan McCoy, who sells Poison Supplies. * Warden Treelos in Terokkar Forest says There are four lights! when first talking to him. Captain Jean-Luc Picard said the exact same thing in the double episode . * There is a quest in the Netherstorm called You're Hired, where you search for Etherlithium Matrix Crystals, a play on the Dilithium Matrix Crystals used to redirect energy generated in warp engines. * After completing the Netherstorm quest "That Little Extra Kick," the giver and receiver of this quest (B.O.O.M. Master Mixologist Boots) dies. A goblin paramedic rushes in to stimulate his heart. After a couple of shocks, the paramedic screams "Dammit Boots, I'm a doctor, not a priest!", a reference to the famous I'm a doctor, not a... series of quotes. * There is an auctioneer called Rhyker in The Undercity * In Toshley's Station, there is a gnome standing to the north named Smiles O'Byron. Miles O'Brien is also referred to as Smiley in the alternate universe episodes of Deep Space Nine. Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness * The map cheat code of onscreen and the fast build cheat of makeitso are references to Star Trek: The Next Generation. They are both commands often given by Captain Picard. * The invulnerability cheat of It is a good day to die is also from the show; it is a Klingon proverb. It's root origin was from the battle of Thermopylae. It was one of the responses Leonidas gave to the Persian emissary when he was asked to surrender as he had no chance of winning. Star Trek gets it from this historical reference. The same sentence is an order-confirmation from unit Corsair. ''The Boondock Saints'' Scene in Irish pub. A Russian gangster walks in and introduces himself as Chekov. Murphy claps his neighbor's shoulder and says "So you're Chekov, huh? Well, this here's McCoy. Find a Spock, we got us an away team." Hunt for Red October The aircraft carrier depicted in the film is the [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise]], and has the radio call sign "Starbase". The captain of the Enterprise was portrayed by Next Generation guest star Daniel Davis. Is it worth mentioning that Gates McFadden played Jack Ryan's housekeeper and/or wife? :'Starbase' also crops up in the novel Red Storm Rising. It's my understanding that it is Big E's real callsign (U.S.S. Eisenhower is 'Ike', H.M.S. Illustrious is 'Lusty', etc).--Indefatigable 01:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::According to Wikipedia, Big E's callsign is 'Climax'. Incidentally, If Gates McFadden was credited as Dr Caroline Ryan, who happens by coincidence to be an opthalmic surgeon.--Indefatigable 02:55, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ice Age At one point during the film, the animals Sid, Diego and Manny, along with a prehistoric Human baby, come across a "flying saucer" UFO frozen inside a block of ice. As they walk away, the child takes time to flash the Vulcan salute in the direction of the spaceship. ''Zoolander'' Directed by, and starring avid Trek fan Ben Stiller, the antagonist of the film is named after the Mugato. The film is also produced by Stiller's own production company, Red Hour Films.